geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Buff This
Buff This is a 2.1 Hard Demon collaboration created by Boy Of The Cones, and decorated by CastriX and TEX02. Its most defining feature is the straight fly, taking up more than 75% of the entire level. The rest of the level consists of auto or triple or quadruple spikes. Besides the very unoriginal game-play, it has decent decoration, as seen by some people, although others thought it was copy-pasted too much. This joke level has been very controversial in the community, some claiming that it is the worst level in the game. Gameplay First, the level starts with an LDM trigger and some straight flying, and then jitter-click in a UFO, followed by some more straight flying. Next, the buildup to the drop starts. Text 5 shows up, with a triple spike. Next, 4, 3, and 2 show up with consecutive quadruple spikes. Finally, a 1 shows up along with a slow speed changer and 2 double spikes, then a triple spike. At the drop, there is triple-speed with green jump orbs (many of which can be skipped) and repetitive straight flying. This is shown in the picture. After a long time, the player is made mini with different speeds, similar to Speed Racer by ZenthicAlpha. After this change in game-play, it goes back to normal triple-speed straight flying in normal size. However, soon after, tighter spaces follow with another mini-portal, still at triple speed. After this, the long ship sequence is over. A normal speed cube part follows, with three sets of triple spikes. After jumping the first, the player can hit invisible jump orbs in the air after jumping to get an invisible coin. After this is more straight flying in half-speed, which makes it even harder. Next is another cube section at the same speed. Here, the player can hit a pink jump orb off the end of the entry block to get another coin, a little better placed than the first coin. There is a short auto cube section with no obstacles until you hit a normal speed changer and jump over a quadruple spike. For the end of the level, there are four more blocks of normal-speed straight flying, and then the end is seen. The end text is "Buff This" text art, along with more art and "Verified by BoyOfTheCones" and "For Riot, Quasar, Meatius, MetaManZ", and "GG!". Here, the player can fly up onto the text to get the third and final coin. User Coins * The first coin is located at 78%. to collect it, you will need to click on the two invisible yellow jump orbs above the triple spikes. * The second coin is located at 91%. In order to collect it, you will need to jump on the pole at the very beginning of the cube section. * The third and final coin is located at 98%. The player must fly up onto the text to collect it. Trivia * The password for the level is 1987. * The level contains 62,803 objects. * Numerous famous Geometry Dash players, such as Luqualizer and RicoLP, have threatened to quit the game if this level gets rated. ** The level got rated, but Luqualizer did not quit. However, RicoLP did quit the game because of this but returned in 2019 following Zodiac's verification. Walkthrough Category:Hard Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels